


A box inside a box inside a box…

by BecaAMM



Series: Hanukkah stories - 2017 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Maximoff Family, Jewish Pietro Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Marriage Proposal, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: On the third day of Hanukkah, Pietro surprises you.





	A box inside a box inside a box…

When you were a kid, the Winter Holidays were a fairly lonely time. All of your friends celebrated Christmas, while you – a reformed Jew – celebrated Hanukkah and couldn’t join them for their Christian holiday. When you lost your family, Hanukkah became a lonely tradition and when moved in with the Avengers you didn’t think you would find anyone to celebrate it with you. Until you met the Maximoff twins, at least.

This was your second Hanukkah together, the third day, you’ve just lightened up your Menorahs – including the Menorah you’ve given to Pietro on the last day of the previous year Hannukah, a dinosaur Menorah that he was filling with colourful candles – in your area of the compound, and your boyfriend couldn’t seem to stay still during the last pray.

You’ve started dating Pietro a bit after you’ve met, not because he was Jewish – as much as your mother would have liked to believe that if she was alive – but rather because of the usual reasons. He was adorable, a 6-foot white-haired puppy with  _too much_ energy.

“What are you so excited about?” you questioned him. “I haven’t gotten you anything big for today if you’re wondering. I always leave the best gifts for the last day,”

He chuckled with a smile and pulled you into a kiss.

“I’m just happy you have you here,” he affirmed, caressing your cheeks with his thumbs. “I’m happy that we are celebrating this as a family,”

You smiled kindly, pecking on his lips once again.

“I know. I’m happy to be here too. We are quite a family, right?” you turned to Wanda.

“You tell me?” she smiled. “Come on, time for the gifts,”

You nodded and turned to Pietro, who kissed your cheeks in a quick motion.

“I’ll be right back,”

And before you could blink, he was gone and back with two boxes in his hands, one quite big if compared to the other.

You three sat down and exchanged the gifts, following the usual order of opening them. First, they would open yours, then Wanda’s and then Pietro’s. It wasn’t much. You’ve gotten her a display of sauces and a bath towel with his initials to your boyfriend, as he always seemed to lose his own towels  _God knows where_.

“Thank you,  _princeza,_ ” he kissed your cheek.

Next, it was Wanda’s gifts. Turns out she’d gotten the two of you almost the same thing, a pair of sunglasses to each of you. They kinda looked alike so you could go matching if you ever wanted to.

“Okay, time for mine,”  he said excitedly and held you before you could start opening the big and weirdly light box he’d given you. “Wanda first,”

His sister shook her head but unwrapped her gift, a cookbook with a bright red cover.

“Can I open mine now?” you asked, arching your eyebrows at him.

Pietro nodded and you moved to your box, unwrapping and opening it just to find a second box.

“Pietro…” you turned to him.

“Keep going,  _princeza,” h_ esaid with his face red in what you couldn’t actually describe.

You shook your head but opened the second box, finding a third. You kept going for at least 4 more boxes, and almost threw each of them over his head while Wanda watched with an amused grin.

“If this turns out to be just a joke…” you started and she shook her head.

“That’s the last one,” she affirmed.

And she was right. When you opened the last paper box, there was a small squared velvet box that could fit right in your hand.

“Open it,” Pietro whispered.

Your hands were shaking a bit when you did it, finding a thin silver ring with a small diamond on top of it.

“Piet…” you breathed out.

In a slip of a second, he was in front of you on his knees, a puppy look on his face while he held the ring in his hand.

“Y/N…” he took a breath. “I completely forgot what I was gonna say. But will you marry me?”

You opened a smile and nodded, hugging him as soon as you had the ring on your finger.

You started to hear the voices when you kissed him, pulling away just to see all of the Avengers standing and cheering the two of you, which made you smile openly.

“You’re telling me I’m the only one who didn’t know about that?” you looked at your now-fiancée and he shrugged.

“Well, I only needed to keep the secret from you, not from them.”


End file.
